


Mutual Feelings

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir come to realize their feelings are mutual. Post-reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chassecroise (rhapsodyinpink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyinpink/gifts).



> This was written as a valentine's gift to chassecroise. Hope you like it ^^

They had technically finished with their patrol, but neither wanted to leave the other. They were obviously pulled together by some invisible force - after all they had become superhero partners  _ and _ by some weird twist of fate also classmates. If  _ that _ didn’t mean they were somehow being played around by destiny’s weird sense of humour, Adrien didn’t know what it meant. 

 

So they both decided to take a rest, sitting together on their favorite rooftop, legs dangling off the edge. They kept their distance, not too close but close enough to feel each other’s warmth.

The sight was breathtaking and never failed to amaze Chat Noir -  the twinkling lights beneath his feet, spreading throughout Paris and the full moon peaking out from the scattered clouds on the night sky, but most importantly the magnificent Eiffel Tower in the distance - still none of that could even compare to the girl by his side. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkling with wonder, plump lips slightly parted and sprinkled freckles on her rosy cheeks, the view was enough to stop his beating heart and restarting it, so much so that he uncounsciously grabbed his chest as if in pain.

 

Ladybug noticed the movement from the corner of her eye; blue orbs now trained on his green eyes with confusion and worry settling between her brows.

“Are you ok? What’s wrong?” she asked, touching his face with her right gloved hand.

 

He couldn’t help himself, leaning his head against her soft caress and losing himself in the wonderful feeling that bubbled from within him. Forgetting momentarily that Ladybug had asked him something - he just wished for time to stop.

 

She rolled her eyes at his reaction; Chat Noir was obviously fine and now she wanted revenge for making her worry unnecessarily. 

_ Ding _ , was the sound her brain made when she figured out what she could do and what sweet vengeance it would be. 

Smiling, she kneeled by his side in order to get closer, taking his face in both hands she lightly kissed him on his cold nose - startling him out of his reverie.

 

A deep blush settled in his cheeks when he comprehended what had happened, and the teasing look Ladybug was sporting wasn’t helping him. Chat Noir pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face on them. 

Since they had found out each other’s identities things had been  _ weird _ , but not in a bad way. Marinette had started being more relaxed in his company, while Adrien had been a bit more awkward when she decided to flirt; right now he was absolutely ecstatic but also incredibly nervous.

 

Peeking at her, Adrien saw she was staring at him with a glint of mischief in her eyes and a smirk on her lips - he couldn’t bring himself to look away, she just wormed her way into his heart and refused to let go.

Taking a deep breath he got rid of his nerves -  _ or at least tried to  _ \- and let his alter ego take over. Straightning up his body he grabbed her hand and kissed it, reveling on the roll of her eyes accompanied by the cute blush that crept up her neck.

 

“My lady, I think you missed the mark when you kissed me-ow.” Adrien joked, winking at her.

 

Taking her hand away and shoving him playfully, she responded with a flutter of her eyelashes, “Is that so? Maybe I should try again…”

 

Gulping loudly, he just gaped at her, unable to form any words in response. He learned that Marinette was indeed very flirty, which made things quite hard on him; after all he was capable of dishing out the witty and romantic comments, but was not equiped in any way to defend himself when the girl he loved did the same to him.

 

Marinette laughed at the dumbfounded expression on his face, thinking he deserved to know how she felt every time she was near Adrien, before she found out he was Chat Noir. 

 

It was getting colder now, and Ladybug shivered - she didn’t want to go just yet, so she snuggled up into his side, chasing his escaping warmth.

 

Chat Noir was startled by her sudden action, relaxing into her touch immediately and knowing a dopey grin was probably tugging on his lips. Putting his arm around her body, he pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. 

 

No, they  _ weren’t  _ dating. 

No, he hadn’t confessed  _ yet _ . 

Yes, he did  _ love  _ her.

 

He didn’t want to push her; sure she seemed to reciprocrate his feelings but he was scared it was all in his head. It had also taken a while for them to find their footing after finding out who they were - so here he was, in limbo, not quite certain he should confess but unable to douse his feelings for Marinette, for his lady.

To confess or not to confess,  _ that _ was the question. 

 

It was very hard to focus at the moment, with her body glued to his, her hand on his chest, the smell of  sweets and fresh bread invading his senses - his body heat was rising more and more from the proximity, the chilly air not even on his radar - the control was slipping from him, until it was no more.

 

“ _ I love you… _ ” had been the words whispered to the wind, only half-realizing he had said them and slightly panicking because she was close enough to hear them. 

 

Marinette’s body tensed; she wasn’t quite sure she had heard him right but when she glanced at his face and saw the horror in his face,  _ she knew _ . Wanting to giggle but swallowing it down, she faced him completely, sitting on his lap so they could be face to face. 

Nudging Adrien’s face with her nose - just like a kitty - she waited for him to repeat his confession.

 

How could she be so  _ adorable _ ? Adrien didn’t know, but she was absolutely  _ killing _ him. Closing his eyes momentarily to get his bearings, he sighed and put their foreheads together. Finally, looking into her eyes - still incredibly nervous - he revealed his inner and most precious feelings, “I love you, my lady. I have since the first time I laid my eyes on you, and knowing you’re kind, clumsy Marinette, only made me love you more. I just simply and truly love everything about you.  _ Yes _ , even your flaws...they’re what makes you human and oh so endearing in my eyes.”

 

Marinette was absolutely floored, she didn’t expect any such words would ever drop from his lovely lips - and his face...he meant every single thing he said. The sparkle in his green orbs was too bright for her to handle, so she hid her face in the crook of his neck. 

 

_ He loved her _ .

Adrien loved _ her _ .

_ Chat Noir _ loved her _. _

 

She just couldn’t believe it. The tears started falling and her breathing got caught in her throat; she couldn’t  _ breathe _ .

 

Adrien noticed and pulled her head up - she was a mess but still so devastatingly beautiful - he didn’t even have time to think if this was his fault. 

“Marinette, calm down. Breathe iiiiiin and ouuuuuut.” he explained, doing it with her in order to demonstrate. It didn’t work and so he did something stupid - something he had seen in a tv show - he kissed her. Just a touch of lips, to shock her out of whatever was happening, still he closed his eyes prolonging it for as long as he could. 

 

Weirdly enough, it worked. Ladybug didn’t even remember what was happening seconds ago, focused only on the feeling of rough lips on hers - she didn’t even recall closing her eyes. Too soon for her taste, Chat Noir released her; his breath heavy and warm on her skin.

 

Hugging him tightly, she choked out the feelings hidden in her heart, “I-I love you so so  **so** much! Your dorky side, your sweet side…” sighing she continued, now his face in her hands, “I will take your loneliness and sadness -  _ all _ of your bad feelings and throw them far, far away! I will fill you with love and cookies and I will  **never** let you go. I love you mon petit minou.”

 

Tears started rolling down his face and he didn’t know why; patiently Ladybug had wiped them away, peppering kisses on his wet cheeks and trying to stop the rain from falling. Not even in his wildest dreams had Ladybug spoken so fervently of him. Her face was loving and kind, and it was all for his sake. Chat Noir was starstruck by the love in her eyes and lips; he was blessed to have met her.

 

A wordless question showed on his face and Ladybug nodded, closing her eyes. Chat Noir instantly kissed her, their noses bumping and teeth clattering, stopping them in their tracks. 

She opened her eyes, their lips still touching and laughed. It was all so awkward and adorable; they were both too nervous now that the kiss was heavy with their mutual feelings. 

 

Chat Noir grinned, remembering that there was one last little thing they both had forgotten. Pulling her hand to his mouth, leaving soft kisses, he asked “Would you go out with me, my lady?”

 

“I don’t know...that kiss was pretty weak.” she joked.

 

Smirking, Adrien retorted, “Well, practice makes perfect so...”

 

“Oh really? Then maybe we should get started.” Marinette whispered into his ear.

 

Shivering beneath her, Chat Noir drawled kissing the exposed skin on her neck, “Not before you agree to go out with me.”

 

Rolling her eyes she giggled, “Yes, I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank Dora (isadorator on AO3 and theywaitforshewho/ladrienintesifies on tumblr) for helping me out with my writing!! Please do read her wonderful fics, she's such a beautiful and talented writer! Seriously, she's always there for me with a kind word <3
> 
> Oh and if you're interested I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
